


Invisible Chains

by JosephineStone



Series: My Dark/Hurt fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I deserve this,’ you whisper and move up the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/profile)[digthewriter](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/), for being the best beta and reading my work even when it isn't something you'll like, and working through this ending with me. And, [](http://rubysilkensun.livejournal.com/profile)[rubysilkensun](http://rubysilkensun.livejournal.com/) I hope you like what I did with your prompt. I've never written in second person before, but it felt right at the time.

You deserve this. 

The house is silent and decorated from top to bottom in reds and greens with accents of silver and gold. It looks like a Muggle department store without the overhead fluorescent lights. You call out his name, hoping he doesn’t answer and sigh with relief at the continued silence. The stairs creak beneath your feet, and you remember the few moments before you died to save everyone.

‘I deserve this,’ you whisper and move up the stairs. 

The _Prophet_ buried the news of Draco’s disappearance in a bullet point of two sentences. The anger hit you before you remembered that it was good for you. His mother was worried about him, but no one else cared except to gloat that he deserved it. This is good for you.

When you get to the room, he is laid out just as you’d left him. Naked, unconscious and tied to the bed with green velvet ribbon. The ribbons untie themselves as you get to the foot of the bed, and you see his eyes begin to twitch. You shake away the thoughts about how his mother would feel about this. 

She saved you _once_.

You saved him more than once.

He called you lucky after you spoke at his trial; you agreed. This moment added to the list of all the times luck got you farther than your talent could ever have. You left your scarf at his house, but the other Auror who came to investigate his flat assumed you’d just dropped it and handed it to you on your way out.

All day your hands twitched, you made far too much eye contact along with numerous other tell-tale signs of hiding something. Even though all Aurors are trained to notice these, not one asked you if everything was alright. 

You didn’t want him to sleep through it. It is dangerous to break from the plan. That is how many criminal get caught. They change plans in the middle and don't have time to think through all the consequences. The plan was _Imperius_ , but when Draco startles at his unfamiliar surroundings and his gaze turns to you, you freeze.

Draco takes in the bed and his nakedness, but he doesn’t cover himself up. Fear flicks across his face the moment he notices you, but he quickly changes it to curiosity. You can’t tell if it's fake or not.

‘Potter?’ 

‘You were kidnapped.’ It is true. ‘I couldn’t catch him and get to you, and I...’ You’ve never been the best at lying.

‘You brought me here to keep me safe?’ Draco pushes himself up and leans against the pillows. ‘What day is it?’

‘Christmas Eve for about another hour.’

‘Did Pansy put you up to this?’

You don’t know how to respond.

‘Or Blaise?’

You shake your head, but he rolls his eyes and pulls his legs up to his chest, hiding himself from your eyes.

‘Are you going to offer me clothes or perhaps something else?’ His voice suggestive, but wavering on the _something else_. He is nervous and then you’re sure he is playing with you. He didn’t buy your story about saving him from an attacker. 

You slip off your shoes and climb on the bed. You can always use _Imperius_ if you need to; the plan was never to set him free. He flinches when you touch his foot. ‘What do you think Pansy . . . or Blaise would have had in mind?’

‘I’ve—’ He swallows and makes direct eye contact with you. ‘Always had a kink for you saving me.’

You kiss him. It takes him a moment to kiss you back, but you accept it. You grab behind his knees and pull him down and his legs apart for you lay between them. You’re still fully clothed, but it doesn’t matter for he is completely naked. In between kissing him, you tell him about your own saving him kink.

In the morning, he tries to convince you to take him to talk to his mother. He must have tried the Floo Network before you woke up, but he doesn’t mention anything about not being able to leave the house—not even by walking out the door. He acts as though he didn’t try any of these. 

You agree, because even there he won’t be able to escape you; and because, then he’d be part of the lie and you’d be off the hook for his disappearance. He smiles and kisses you. He thinks this gives him more control; he thinks it will help him find a way out.

‘Draco.’ You watch as his mother cries and pulls him into her arms. You see him grimace at the pain it causes, but he bears it for her. You touch his hand when she releases him, knowing the spell will only stop the stinging at your touch. He holds your hand as he explains how you’ve saved him once again. 

You’ve earned this.

She glances at your hands as she argues politely with Draco. With their meaningful gestures, Draco and his mother have a conversation you could never understand. ‘Of course, you’ll be coming home,’ she says trying to dismiss the urgency Draco had placed in his explanation of why he would not. But there was uncertainty and fear in the statement.

‘I’m an adult mother; I can live wherever I want.’

Though there is more fight in her eyes, she lets it go. He can’t live wherever he wants. You have him now; he is only here talking with her because you allow it, and she is realising it as she pours another cup of tea. ‘You will at least stay for supper.’ This time she doesn’t even pretend to be talking to Draco, and you accept for the both of you.

You know she knows everything by the way she lets him go without hugging him goodbye.

It takes him a week before he mentions not being able to leave. 

‘I wanted to get you a gift, but the Floo Network seems to be blocked and since I’ll be living here, it would probably be a good idea for the wards to recognise me.’ The wards do recognise him; they’ll never let him out with you.

‘I’ll go with you.’

He smiles. ‘You can’t go with me to get _you_ a gift.’

‘You don’t need to get me anything.’

‘Buying people things is how I show affection.’

You pull him into your arms and remind him that it isn’t the only way he shows affection. He brushes the hair out of your eyes. 

‘I know you’re trying to protect me,’ he says, ‘but hiding me from the world isn’t going to save me from it.’

‘You were kidnapped,’ you remind him. ‘I’ll take you shopping over the weekend.’ 

He doesn’t like it and pulls back, but nods eventually. It will still be leaving. He isn’t the type to want to stay in all the time, and he knows you want to make him happy; as happy as he makes you. He asks you at your weakest moments—right when you get home at the end of the day, before he’s allowed you to kiss him—about the two of you attending dinner parties with Pansy or Blaise. He knows you’ll never let him go alone.

You always agree.

He deserves, at least, this much.

None of his friends like you and this seems to bother him, but you don’t understand why until months into his captivity. 

‘Was it Pansy or Blaise?’

You don’t understand the question.

‘Who helped you set up Christmas Eve?’ He pours you both a glass of wine. ‘One of them had to have, at least, told you about...I mean for you to...know.’

You take his hand, as you often do in public. He watches you. 

‘Did this spell never bother you?’ you ask. ‘You’ve never complained.’

‘I’m used to it—it isn’t as bad as my father’s.’ His expression becomes concerned. ‘I knew you were just trying to protect me...I don’t see what this has to do with Christmas Eve.’

‘I put it on you on Christmas Eve.’ You search his eyes. ‘No one helped me plan Christmas Eve; I never said they did.’

Draco pulls his hand away and leaves the kitchen. You follow him. He makes his way through the house cleaning things up along the way. He hates disorder, but you’ve never been good and putting things away. You say his name, but he doesn’t seem to hear you. Once you reach the bedroom he starts talking again, but he doesn’t look at you.

‘How did you know then? I never wrote it down—’

‘I didn’t.’ You notice your wand in your hand and prepare to cast _Imperio_ , but it is too late for that. A memory charm would be better. He’d ask about it again, and you’d have a better answer. He sees you raise your wand, but he doesn’t go for his. You see real fear in his eyes for the first time, and you release the spell that chains him to you. ‘I’ve never got anything I’ve ever wanted for Christmas. Every year I watch all the excitement around me that I can’t even force myself to be a part of. Until recently, I’d never asked myself what I really wanted.

‘And once I did, I couldn’t think of anything. I want to be with all the people I love—most of which are dead—and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted you. So I gave myself the first Christmas present I’ve ever actually wanted. I thought you hated me; I didn’t know.’

Draco rubs his wrists and stares at the ground. You wonder if the spell feels like real chains. 

‘You don’t want me anymore?’

‘I’ll always want you, but I won’t be associated with your father.’

Draco _looks_ at you then. ‘Then you’d let me use the Floo.’


End file.
